


They Never Made it to the Club

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halfway through their Sophomore year of college, Jensen can tell they have both matured. But sometimes it’s still nice to forget about homework for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Never Made it to the Club

Jensen wasn’t really mad at Jared. One, because it was impossible to be mad at his boyfriend, really mad at least. And two, because he didn’t _really_ want to go out. What he wanted was Jared, he always did, but the way their schedules were this semester, it was almost impossible to find actual time to spend together that didn’t involve a massive stack of homework.

He was fully aware that college only got harder as the years progressed. So now that they were sophomores of course things were going to be more time consuming. It seemed liked they’d mellowed out a little more this year too. Or at least, Jared did. Jensen hadn’t ever been the social one, even if he got over his “hanging out” phobia. And his Chad phobia.

After their freshman year though, they’d been forced to make the choice to go home for the summer or get a place to live. Neither Jensen nor Jared could imagine going home and _not_ living together after having nine months of that life, so they’d gotten full time jobs for the summer, found an apartment near the university that was cheap because of the amount of people who left over the break, and it had forced them both to grow up just a little bit more.

Jensen loved it, most of the time. He loved having an apartment where the only person he shared the bathroom with was his boyfriend. He loved their king sized bed and the super fluffy couch that the place had come furnished with. And he kind of really loved how Jared kept randomly bringing things home as decorations - like random paintings he’d bought from a street corner vendor, and a fish bowl with a beta inside and a plant on top. Even if Jensen couldn’t figure out what the purpose of the thing was.

But there was the downside to the boy’s new found maturity, especially Jared’s, and that was the school thing. A lot of Jared’s classes required massive amounts of reading and chapter summarizing and even if Jensen got to sit at his feet or lay his head in the man’s lap as he read, he hated having to compete for attention with a text book.

Tonight though, was Thursday, and Jared didn’t have a class on Friday until one. Jensen had a class at ten but he was skipping tomorrow because _tonight_ he had plans.

Tugging his keys from his pocket, Jensen shifted the bag on his shoulder and climbed up the only flight of stairs to their apartment. The place they lived in used to be a house before the owner refurbished it to create four separate apartments. Jensen loved how safe it felt, with the front door that required both a code and a key, then their own private front door. And he loved how quaint it was too, and how somehow the owner had managed to make the walls and floor basically sound proof.

It was all kind of perfect.

Even more so when he unlocked the door to their apartment and his eyes landed instantly on his boyfriend tucked into the corner of the couch, balancing a book on his leg and occasionally scribbling at the notebook beside him.

“Hey,” he said softly and let the door fall closed, locking it and kicking his shoes off by the coat rack his mom had brought when they’d come for a visit. “Sorry I’m late. Well, later than usual. Misha was rambling about some Egyptian God or something.”

“Hey.” Jared rested his book against his chest for a few moments and stared over at Jensen. Sometimes, the best thing he saw all day was Jensen coming home. Maybe, most times, but he’d never admit it. “Egyptian God?”

“I don’t even know.” Jensen snorted and lugged his backpack to the table, dropping it down and flinching at the heavy _thunk_. “How was your day?” Normality, that was what Jensen was going for. He wanted to surprise Jared so being sneaky about it was the best idea.

“Long,” Jared said wistfully. He could still remember when they’d had at least two or three nights a week free. Now, most of their time seemed to be sucked up by reading and papers. “Missed you.” Smiling, he tilted his head back for his kiss and waited with his eyes closed.

Laughing softly, Jensen crossed the room, heading for the opposite side of the couch though he knew Jared expected him to head to the hall like he usually would to slip into comfortable clothes before studying. Jensen dropped down on his knees on Jared’s right side and reached out, fingers pressing along Jared’s jaw and tilting him. “Missed you too,” he murmured, dipping down to slant his lips over Jared’s in a kiss he quickly deepened.

Jared moaned quietly into the kiss and slid his fingers down Jensen’s side. Jensen tasted vaguely of coffee and smelled a little like books but it was _so_ familiar and the undertone of soap and flesh just drew Jared in.

When he finally pulled back reluctantly from the kiss, Jared sighed and let his head rest back on the arm of the sofa. “I miss being able to do that for hours,” he said softly.

“Me too,” Jensen murmured, parting his lips to run gently over Jared’s neck. “So, about this going out thing you refuse to allow,” Jensen spoke softly against Jared’s ear, hand running along his boyfriend’s chest. “Not even if we go to a gay club I’ve heard about? We could dance. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Jared's fingers curled over the edge of his book and he slid it to the side _just_ in case Jensen needed more room to touch him. The fingers of his other hand slid up into Jensen's hair. "Got lots to read, Jen. You, uh, you got no studying? To do?"

If there was anything that Jared _knew_ about Jensen it was that his kisses, the way his lips moved on Jared's neck - yeah - that was about the most distracting thing in the universe. Jensen knew it too.

“Sure I’ve got studying. But you’ve got tomorrow morning free right?” Jensen chuckled softly and slipped his fingers up under the front of Jared’s shirt, grazing along his abs as his mouth worked over the man’s pulse point. “Dancing,” he hummed, grazing his teeth down over Jared’s collarbone. “Remember Chad’s fourth of July party? You liked dancing with me then.”

Groaning, Jared slid his fingers down to hang onto Jensen’s shirt. “‘Course I love dancin’ with you. _That’s_ not the problem. I have this - there’s …” Jensen lips were soft and smooth, _hot_ and Jared felt the book slip out of his hand. “Book, I have a book.”

“Hmm.” Jensen hummed once more and pulled his hand back, straightening up and climbing off the couch. “Well I suppose homework does come first.” He smiled down at Jared then turned, walking over to the entertainment center that Jared’s parents had bought them as a housewarming present.

Sighing heavily Jared watched the slight sway of Jensen's hips for a few moments as he fumbled blindly for his text book. "You. You gonna study then?" Jared had a healthy dose of skepticism. It definitely looked like Jensen had something else on his mind.

“Nah. Not now. Just got out of class, need a brain break,” Jensen said as casually as he could, flicking through the case of CDs on top of the entertainment center. He finally found the dance mix one Misha had made and grinned, tugging it out and slipping it into the player. As the music began he turned to Jared with a smile, biting down on the bottom of his lip.

Hips slowly swaying to the beat of the music, he lifted a hand and crooked his finger at Jared, inviting him over.

"Aw Jen, I knew it. C'mon, you said you'd let me study." Jared's eyes moved of their own accord to the curve of Jensen's ass the moment he turned sideways. His boyfriend's body moved in a wave of motion: spine arching, hips twisting slightly. "Jensen?"

“Come on, just a little break,” Jensen murmured, wetting his lips and slowly walking closer to Jared. “How long have you been studying now? Doesn’t your mind need a little rest.” As he approached the couch he swayed toward Jared, reaching out to run over his knee and up his thigh. “Humor me for a few minutes.”

Jared shook his head even as his lips curved up into a slight smile. It wasn't like he even really _had_ the ability to say no to his boyfriend. Jensen had one over on him in that department. Holding out his hand he waited till Jensen took it and let himself be pulled up to his feet. As his book dropped to the floor Jared bent to pick it up only to find Jensen dipping down and sliding up his body in a long, slow, wave of muscle in perfect time to the music.

"Oh," Jared breathed. His hand settled on Jensen's denim clad hip, book forgotten. "Dancing..."

“I liked the way it felt to dance with you,” Jensen murmured, dipping in to part his lips over Jared’s neck as his hips swayed forward into his boyfriend’s. “Plus, tension release, helps your mind clear out for a while.” Then he pulled his lips back and turned, moaning softly as Jared’s hands moved along his ass with the motion.

His ass rolled back against Jared’s crotch, hand reaching back behind him to curl over his boyfriend’s hip. Head falling back to Jared’s shoulder, Jensen tilted his head toward the man. “Just a little break,” he murmured.

"God," Jared whispered. Flattening his palms over Jensen's hips, Jared slid them forward over the smooth denim until they rested over his boyfriend's hip bones. Each time Jensen's body moved to the rhythm of the music Jared felt the man's hips roll forward and he was pretty sure it got a little hotter in the room.

His nose moved through Jensen's hair until his lips could press against the nape of the man's neck. Jensen smelled good; warm and a little spicy. Jared knew that scent and inhaled deeply. He slid one hand forward and down the tightening muscle of Jensen's thigh. "Just a few minutes," Jared whispered against his boyfriend's neck.

Jensen didn’t have to twist that much to capture Jared’s lips in a deep kiss. His hand lifted to hook over the back of Jared’s head, holding him there as his tongue worked its way forward. His free hand dropped to Jared’s on his hip, fingers slipping between the man’s so he could push up over the denim and under his t-shirt.

“Jared,” he murmured against Jared’s lips, moaning as his ass rolled a perfect arch against the heat he could feel straining the denim. “Missed you today,” he breathed, pressing Jared’s hand flat against his abs.

“So unfair,” Jared murmured. He let his palm move over Jensen's belly, up over his ribs to his chest. Jensen was in constant motion against Jared's body and it was a little mind blowing. Yeah, he'd danced with Jensen before - but here, their home, Jensen moved with the sweetest abandon. If Jared managed to stay standing for long he'd consider it an accomplishment.

Rocking his own hips forward slowly, Jared felt his cock swell and tighten. "Jesus," he whispered. "You're like... all sex."

“You sound surprised,” Jensen murmured, laughing after a moment. He slid his hand free from Jared’s and grabbed the edge of his shirt, slowly tugging up until he could free himself from the fabric. “Thought about this today, all day. This not having sex during the school week thing has to stop Jared.”

The song changed, the beat a little faster, and Jensen his ass back hard, reaching behind him to catch Jared’s shirt at the hem, dragging it up so his back could mold against Jared’s chest.

"Yeah? I mean, yeah," Jared mumbled. His shirt was bunched up between them but there was no way he was taking his hands off Jensen's body to get it the rest of the way off. Jensen's back was _so_ warm and smooth and firm - and Jared was done-for. He knew it. Moaning loudly he dipped at the knees so he could slide his way back up Jensen's body. When his crotch moved over Jensen's ass he moaned again, nails dragging lighting across his boyfriend's chest. "Maybe sex once a week," he murmured through a smile.

“No,” Jensen nearly growled, dropping his head to Jared’s shoulder. “Shouldn’t miss you when we live together,” he whispered, turning to part his lips over Jared’s neck. His body was thrumming, his jeans too tight over his hips, and a shudder rocked through his shoulders.

“Read online that sex releases endorphins that help the mind focus. Wouldn’t kill you to take an hour break to spend some time with me. Once a day.” Jensen smiled, somewhere between sad and turned on, and waited for their negotiating banter.

Jared’s mind whirled a little at the idea and he smiled against Jensen’s neck. “Every second day. Not as good at concentrating as you,” he murmured.

Rocking his hips forward again, Jared slid his hands back down to Jensen’s waistband and traced it with the tips of his fingers. He could feel Jensen’s abs flutter at the touch and someone moaned softly; Jared couldn’t even tell who it was anymore.

“Gonna make me feel unwanted Jay.” Jensen sighed softly and nipped at the nearest patch of skin. The song faded and Jensen stepped forward and away, turning to face Jared. “Been a few minutes. You want to go back to studying now?” He slid his fingers under the top of his jeans, flicking the button free and smiling innocently at his boyfriend.

Tilting his head to the side Jared rolled his eyes. "Get your ass back over here, stop teasin'. No wait," Jared said quickly. He moved a step closer, finger trailing down the center of Jensen's chest. "Tease all you want," he said thickly.

“Once a day.” Jensen tilted his chin up, slowly dragging his zipper down. “Gettin’ myself off is getting old. I shouldn’t have to when I’ve got a boyfriend.” At least that was what Misha said, but Jensen didn’t think he should tell Jared that he’d discussed this with the man. It wasn’t his fault Misha seemed to be a mind reading or something.

"C'mon, Jen. I-" Jared licked his lips as his eyes darted down to the dusting of hair just below Jensen's belly button. Jensen's hips were still swaying slightly and Jared was finding it really difficult to stay where he was. "M-most days," he muttered. "Come back."

“You don’t want me each day?” Jensen asked quietly, thumbs hooking in his belt loop and tugging down. The minute his jeans slid over his hips they dropped down to his ankles, leaving him in the pair of briefs he liked to wear to get Jared in the mood. They were just tight enough, the material swollen over his hard cock, leaving basically nothing to the imagination.

Sucking in a quick breath Jared's eyes flicked away from his boyfriend's tight briefs and back up to his green eyes. "I want you _all_ the fucking time," he whispered. "Come. Here." Jared's voice was a deep rumble and he held out his hand leaving no doubt he wanted Jensen back up against him.

Jensen’s smile was soft as he finally stepped forward, laying his hand in Jared’s. “Then take me, all the time.” His free hand slid under Jared’s shirt and pushed up, fingers brushing across Jared’s nipple. “Shouldn’t be done with the honeymoon phase just ‘cause we’ve been together for two years.” Jensen kissed his way along Jared’s jaw, catching the man’s ear lobe between his teeth and pulling out. “Gonna start waking you up with a blow job, it’ll be better than coffee.”

The next breath that Jared let out was kind of a shudder. The very thought of Jensen's mouth on him made his cock twitch and he closed his eyes for a few moments before reaching down to yank his shirt off quickly. He just wanted his flesh against Jensen's. "Got me wrapped around your little finger," Jared said softly.

His broad palms slid down the length of Jensen's arms before grasping the man's hands and bringing them up to drape over his shoulders. Reaching down quickly he grabbed a handful of Jensen's ass and tugged him close so their bodies were flush, hot and smooth flesh _right_ there.

“Makin’ me feel guilty,” Jensen murmured, swaying against Jared’s hips and back into his hands. The song was slower but the beat was still strong and Jensen slipped his hands up into Jared’s hair. “Not my fault all I want is a little attention.” Jensen bit his lip when Jared’s hands on his ass squeezed.

Laughing softly, Jared slid both hands down until he could curl then under Jensen's ass and lift his boyfriend. Since he'd been working out, he knew that Jensen _loved_ it when Jared picked him up like that. Of course, it _majorly_ turned Jared on but he wasn't giving that away. Smirking when Jensen's legs wrapped round him, Jared slanted his mouth over his boyfriend's and licked his way forward.

A dizzying pleasure rushed through Jensen, his legs tightened around his boyfriend’s middle, his hands capturing silky long golden hair. He really did want Jared’s attention, sometimes all the time, and he knew he mostly had it but sometimes he missed how it was back when they first started dating. Back then, the minute they were alone somewhere they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Now things were better in a different way, hotter in a way, something about it being familiar, but still.

“Jared,” he gasped into Jared’s mouth and squirmed forward. “Don’t make me beg.”

Mouth open against Jensen's, Jared panted softly and turned slowly so he could lower Jensen to the couch. Reaching out blindly, Jared shoved at his text book, and pen. His notebook hit the floor in a flutter of paper and he moaned into another deep kiss.

Bracing himself on the back of the couch he stared down at Jensen. "Turn around, I want-" Jared's cheeks flushed and he bit down on his bottom lip. Jensen was gorgeous, cheeks lust-pink, lips wet and swollen and it brought out all the craziest feelings in Jared.

Swallowing thickly, Jensen slowly nodded and turned as Jared requested. His heart flipped in his chest but mainly because he could come up with an assortment of things Jared might want and not knowing just what it was a thrill. He bit his lip around a soft moan, pressing his forehead down against the soft plush couch cushion. “Whatever you want,” he murmured softly, barely loud enough over the music.

Jared kneeled on one knee between Jensen's thighs and slid a hand up the long curve of his boyfriend's back. Jensen's body was lither, muscular enough to be well-defined. Jared's fingers trailed over the smooth flesh, outlining each curve and line like he hadn't touched them a thousand times before. "Love touching you," he said quietly.

His thigh pushed against Jensen's balls and he saw Jensen's body shudder with pleasure. "You're on fire today," he whispered as he leaned forward to trail kisses down Jensen's spine.

“Jesus,” Jensen moaned and arched back into the heat of Jared’s mouth. “S’cause of you, just thinkin’ about you.” Jensen sucked in a slow breath as Jared’s lips continued to move along his skin. He tried not to roll too shamelessly back against Jared’s thigh but it was almost impossible to resist.

Bringing both hands down to Jensen's hips, Jared hooked his thumbs over the waist band of Jensen's briefs and pulled them down just below his ass. Sighing happily, he smoothed his hands over Jensen's flesh and squeezed slightly. "Don't suppose you've got lube stashed out here," he asked as he slid his hand under Jensen to cup the man's balls through over the soft cotton.

Half moaning, half gasping, Jensen pushed down into Jared’s hands and swallowed thickly, trying to get his mouth to work. “I- no- sorry- just use...” he trailed off, vaguely contemplating how needy it would make him sound if he said to just use spit. “Don’t care, whatever. Anything.” He wiggled his body slightly, trying to get his briefs lower.

Licking his lips, Jared tilted his head slightly then slid back off the couch to drop to the floor. His cheeks flamed pink and he rubbed his hands up the backs of Jensen's thighs as he leaned forward. Smiling he flicked his tongue along the back of Jensen's balls and laughed softly as Jensen's entire body jolted. The musky smell of sex and sweat made Jared's smile fade quickly and he moaned and pushed forward to suck the soft round of flesh into his mouth.

“Oh god,” Jensen whispered, eyes fluttering closed. The heat of Jared’s mouth was far too intoxicating, the way Jensen was just kind of... exposed and it made his entire body flush. His fingers slid to curl around the couch cushion, his mind filtering out the sound of the music and narrowing down to just the soft pant of Jared behind him.

Jared sucked the soft, velvety flesh into his mouth and let his tongue pulse against it. He could feel Jensen's body quivering and Jared's hips twisted restlessly. Still confined in his jeans, his cock ached but _Jesus_ his boyfriend was all kinds of hot.

He shuddered with pleasure and pulled back slightly so he could kiss his way up over the curve of Jensen's ass then bit down hard as he slid one finger down and tugged Jensen's briefs even lower. Closing his eyes for a moment against the dizzying swell of desire, Jared leaned forward, parted Jensen's cheeks and lapped softly at the puckered flesh he revealed.

“Fuck,” Jensen gasped, his back bowing as he pressed into the touch, arching into its unexpected heat. This... really didn’t happen all that often. Jensen was completely out of his mind with slight side of _dirty_ about it but he didn’t think Jared liked it all that much, so he hadn’t pushed. And now he was afraid he was going to come from this alone. “God, Jared,” he moaned low in his throat, head dropping to hang between his arms.

Humming softly, Jared's tongue flicked over the wrinkles of flesh, teasing with the lightest touches. Pulling Jensen's briefs down slightly, Jared reached around and pressed his hand low on Jensen's belly. He felt the hard warmth of Jensen's cock jerk toward his hand and smiled. Tongue still laving gently he lowered his hand until he could circle his boyfriend's cock and stroke slowly at the exact moment that he pushed his tongue forward.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Jensen groaned, not sure if he should arch back into Jared’s tongue or forward into Jared’s hand. “Jared, Jared, _God_.” He nearly fell forward onto his arms, his entire body quivering with pleasure. It was nearly too much stimulation, too much for his mind and body to take. Jared was going to drive him over the edge from this alone and he wasn’t entirely sure if this was a bad thing.

Jared's heart was thumping loudly and he swept his thumb over the smooth head of Jensen's cock. His tongue pressed forward into the slightly bitter tasting heat and he hummed against his boyfriend's flesh. Stroking faster, he matched the movement of his tongue to the glide of his palm over Jensen's rigid flesh.

“Oh shit,” Jensen sucked in a greedy breath, his orgasm surging forward out of his control. “M’gonna- _fuck_ Jared. Not gonna last.” He gripped the edge of the cushion tight under his fingers, so close to the edge that he shuddered with the force of holding it off.

Lust slammed into Jared and he moaned as his tongue fucked into his boyfriend's ass. Stroking faster he felt Jensen's body trembling as his started to fall apart. As soon as he felt the swell and pulse of Jensen's cock as he came, Jared crawled up onto his boyfriend's shaking body to pant against his bare back.

“Jesus,” Jensen gasped and slumped into the couch cushion, not strong enough to hold himself up any longer. He was quivering slightly, his body tingling from Jared’s breath on his skin. “That was hot,” he laughed the words shakily, closing his eyes for a long moment. “You okay back there?”

Jared’s arms snaked around Jensen’s body and he let out a huff against the back of his neck. “Not okay -that was so hot I … hurt...” Shifting his hips restlessly, Jared moaned and licked his way down Jensen’s shoulder blade.

“Fuck me Jared,” Jensen murmured, reaching back to touch Jared’s arm. “Or let me go so I can suck you, your choice.” He laughed weakly, straining to look over his shoulder to see the man.

Loosening his grip, Jared groaned softly and fumbled with his belt. It clanked softly and he moaned with frustration. "Jensen," he whispered.

“What do you want Jared?” Jensen twisted around, pushing up so he could reach out and tug at his waist line. As he pulled the zipper down his free hand came up to snag Jared around the back of his neck, tugging him in for a hard kiss.

Jared's hands clawed at Jensen's back, nails digging into the flesh as he thrust his tongue forward into the wet heat of his boyfriend's mouth. Jensen's lips were swollen and soft and Jared's heart lurched in his chest as his cock was finally released from the pressure of his jeans. Using one hand he helped Jensen shove at his jeans until he was able to kick them off, growled with frustration and pulled Jensen back up onto his lap. "Need you," he whispered against Jensen's throat.

Groaning softly, Jensen’s head tipped back for a long moment. “God, yeah, just- just a sec-” Clambering back, Jensen staggered on his feet for a moment before he smirked down at Jared and hurried around the couch, running down the hall. He dove across the bed, sliding over the sheets and snagging the bottle of lube from Jared’s nightstand.

Bottle in hand, Jensen rolled off the bed and ran down the hall once more. He pressed his hand on the back of the couch and levered himself over it, crawling over the cushions until he was straddling Jared once more. He grinned up at his boyfriend, panting softly and holding up the bottle. “I’m awesome.”

“You’re a ninja,” Jared muttered, “Now do something.” Eyes widening slightly, Jared licked his lips and covered Jensen’s hips with his hands once more. “I want you so bad,” he murmured. His hips were already moving, his body knowing what it felt like to be buried in the heat of Jensen.

Slicking his fingers, Jensen quickly twisted his arm back and didn’t hesitate, shoving his three fingers up into his hole. There was a slight burn but Jensen liked that, and he was almost as desperate as Jared was for the next step. “Love when you say things like that,” Jensen gasped after a few minutes, slumping against Jared’s chest and pulling his fingers free, dropping it between their bodies so his fingers could curl over his lover’s cock.

“God, Jensen, please...” Jared’s hands slid down to his boyfriend’s hips to urge him higher and he whimpered slightly as Jensen slicked up his shaft then pushed it back. Shuddering, Jared reached down and guided the head of his cock back to the tight ring of muscle and rocked his hips up.

Moaning softly, Jared let his head fall back as the first tease of slick heat enveloped the head of his cock. “Jensen,” he moaned.

Thighs quivering, Jensen forced himself to go slow, savoring each inch filling him as he sank down onto his lover. His lips slanted over Jared’s neck, thick hard pants over his skin until he was resting on Jensen’s thighs, every inch of him stretched and thrumming once more.

“Jared?” He murmured, hands sliding over the man’s shoulders and down his arms. Jared seemed too quiet and Jensen pushed himself up slightly, intending to check on his boyfriend but caught on a moan as Jared shifted within him.

Jared's body came to life as Jensen moved and he lurched forward. His arms wrapped tight around Jensen's body and Jared shifted to the edge of the couch so he could use his leg muscles to help him thrust deep into his lover. Shudder after shudder wracked his body and he panted against Jensen's shoulder.

The heat of Jensen's body, the tightness of his muscle, the scent of _them_ all conspired to make Jared feel drunk, high and so turned on he could hardly breathe. Sucking in air he nuzzled into Jensen's neck, tongue darting out to drag up the salty skin.

Jensen moaned low in his throat and he wasn’t as surprised as he maybe should have been that his body was responding again already. Like he could really _not_ get hard again while Jared’s cock moved up into him. His head fell back as their bodies moved together, hands dragging down the man’s back, muscles clenching tighter and releasing.

“Yes, yes, _god_ ,” Jensen moaned and dug his knees into the couch, pushed himself up and dropped hard back down. He knew Jared was getting closer, could tell by his rough ragged breaths, and his hand squeezed between them so he could grip his own cock and catch up.

For some reason, Jared was aching for Jensen. Maybe his boyfriend was right and there just hadn't been enough time for them. But buried deep in his lover; Jared panted and clung to Jensen's back. Kissing the sweat slick flesh of Jensen's neck, Jared moaned as his hips still thrust up to meet Jensen's body. "Jen," he whispered.

Everything in him _wanted_ and _throbbed_ and he slid a hand roughly up Jensen's back to grip tightly into his hair. "Fuck," he whispered. One more rise and fall of Jensen's body and Jared was coming. His body jerked up, nails digging hard into Jensen's back and scalp as his release left his cock in hard pulses.

The way Jared clung to him, thrust up into him, and the needy little pants coming from him coupled with the feel of the man releasing deep up within him. Jensen’s fingers tightened on his skin and less than a dozen strokes later he was following Jared over the edge, another shudder rippling down his spine until he was collapsing on Jared’s chest.

“Jesus Christ,” he mumbled into Jared’s skin, each breath painful and tight.

Falling back onto the couch, Jared kept his arms so tight around Jensen he wasn't even sure his boyfriend could breathe properly. "Jeez," he whispered. His mouth was open, lips still pressed to Jensen's neck and Jared moved them lazily, sucking at Jensen's flush warmed skin.

Jensen hummed, too spent at that point to try and say anything. He sank against Jared, content to let Jared move them in any way he wanted too. Every part of his body felt loose, relaxed, and he smiled sleepily. “Once a day,” he finally mumbled, a breathy laugh rumbling through him.

“Be dead by the end of November,” Jared murmured. His lips curved into a smile and he kissed Jensen’s neck softly. “I love you anyway. Even if you kill me with hot.”

“Mm, love you too,” Jensen sighed and turned so he could kiss Jared slow and soft. “Gonna skip class in the morning,” he breathed softly, sucking in their mixed scents with each inhale.

“What?” Jared pulled back slightly. “No sex every day if you skip classes.” Laughing softly he cinched his arms around Jensen and shook his head.

“Oh sorry _mom_ , didn’t realize I was breaking the house rules.” Jensen snorted and wiggled his hips up, scrunching his face at the smear of cooling come between their bodies.

“One day, Mister, you’ll thank me. ‘Cause you know my sexual mojo is like, great. I could seriously distract you all the time. It takes great control on my part to harness it.” Chuckling, Jared smoothed his hand over Jensen’s hair.

“Right,” Jensen drew out his word, patting Jared’s chest. “However great your mojo might be, I hardly believe you have to control it. Pretty sure I spend the better part of my time dragging it out of you.”

Sighing, Jared turned his head slightly until his lips were tickling Jensen’s ear. “I can’t wait till school’s finished. I love it and all but... I love just... you know.” He shrugged and kissed the gentle swirl of Jensen’s ear.

“I know.” Jensen sighed as well and tried to wiggle to a new position. “This summer, we should go somewhere. You know, I still have the good majority of my student loans and your parents will probably send me a ridiculous amount of money for my birthday like they did last year. We should go to Europe. Or on a cruise. Or! On a cruise _to_ Europe where we could backpack through Great Britain. God how amazing does that sound?”

“A cruise? Can’t we do that when we’re sixty?” Jared grinned and lifted a finger to brush Jensen’s hair back off his forehead. “Let’s go camping again!”

“Hell no,” Jensen scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Cruises aren’t all for old people Jared. They’re a lot of fun actually. We could take one that stops at Jamaica, Bermuda, Mexico, who knows. Anywhere. It would be amazing. Lay out in the sun, swim in the giant pools, sex whenever we want in our suite, amazing food and drinks. Sounds like heaven.”

“Just like camping. Laying out on the sun, swimming in a clear lake, sex in the wild outdoors, no one around for miles. Hot dogs and marshmallows. You,” Jared added softly.

Pursing his lips, Jensen shook his head and rolled off Jared. “Well, whatever. We’ll figure something out.” He rubbed at his stomach and scrunched his face up again. “Gross. Guess I should shower, and eat, and do homework if skipping class tomorrow means another week without sex.”

“Or,” Jared climbed clumsily to his feet, still a little shaky. “We could shower together, order a pizza and cuddle on the couch till we get sleepy.” Holding out his hand he smiled. “Studying and class can wait.”

“That mean I can skip tomorrow?” Jensen laughed softly, taking Jared’s hand and stepping closer because the way his boyfriend was swaying looked a little dangerous.

Nodding, Jared tugged Jensen in close again. “Yeah, if you make good on that promise. You know, waking up, blow job. I’ll even get you breakfast in bed.” Jared smoothed his hands over Jensen’s shoulders and dipped down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

His expression softened slightly. “I’m sorry, for getting too caught up in stuff.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Jensen shrugged, arms wrapping around Jared’s middle. “I get caught up sometimes too. You’ve been doing so good at school lately and I’m really proud of you. I don’t want to make you feel all guilty because of that.” Jensen swayed them slightly, his heart swelling in his chest at the fondness in Jared’s eyes.

"Yeah, but you're my favorite subject. Always will be." Jared smiled down at his boyfriend. "Honestly, remind me more often how important we are. I know it but I get all stressed about class and you're right - I _do_ feel better now." Smiling, Jared shook his head. After two years he still found it a little hard to believe that Jensen was all _his_.n

“I’m glad you do. I feel like, you know, it’s easy to just assume we’re gonna be okay and that’s like, default.” Jensen snorted a soft laugh and shook his head. “Am I sappier than you? Misha said, you know, that I’m more... um, like, girlie. And even Chad has said I’m like, the girl in our relationship. You think that’s true? I guess I do get more sensitive, I read into things more. But I used to play football, that’s not girlie.” Sure Jensen was much more likely to watch a rerun of Project Runway nowadays than a football game, but whatever.

“Okay.” Jared stared walking backwards, pulling Jensen with him. “First of all? There is no _girl_ in our relationship. If you were a girl I wouldn’t be in love with you. Okay, I might be - but the sex wouldn’t be nearly as good. Anyway-” Jared shook his head and laughed softly. “I fell in love with a strong, football player, captain of the team even. Kind of guy all the girls want to date. Wait!” Jared feigned a horrified look. “I’m the girl.”

“Shut up, you’re not the girl. You’re a thousand times more manly than me.” Jensen rolled his eyes and slapped Jared’s ass, catching his middle and tugging him toward the bathroom. “Last week, you came home and I was sitting on the counter. Why? Because there was a spider crawling across the kitchen and I didn’t know where it went. And I’m always being more sensitive. Seriously Jared, how many times have you seen me cry?”

“So, you’re a little sensitive.” Jared thought back to their camping trip in High School and couldn't’ help the laughter that sneaked past his lips. “Yeah, okay, you’re a - what are they called? A snag. Sensitive new age guy.” Kicking the bathroom door open, Jared headed over to the tub and reached in to turn on the shower.

“A snag.” Jensen repeated slowly and blinked at his boyfriend’s back as he leaned against the door frame. “Wow. Way to woo me with the terminology.” Jensen was fairly sure he didn’t want to be a _snag_. “Did you just make that up?”

Laughing, Jared straightened up. “No, I heard it … somewhere, at a party or something. I liked it -made me think of you.” Grinning, Jared lifted his eyebrows and smoothed a finger over Jensen’s eyebrow. “Do you wax those?” His laughter shook his shoulders and he darted into the shower nearly wiping out on the slick tub finish.

Sighing, Jensen shook his head and slowly followed his boyfriend. Of course, being mildly offended by the question and the name would only prove Jared’s point so Jensen attempted to shake it off as he climbed into the tub after him. A blush crawled over his cheeks though when he looked down and caught sight of his skin moisturizer on the edge of the tub. “Misha said because I’m more sensitive, that’s why I was upse- I mean, you know, why I wanted the once a day thing.”

“Uh,” Jared paused and turned around under the spray with one eye open. “You told Misha?”

“He said he could tell something was bothering me. Probably because he talked to me for a solid ten minutes and I didn’t say anything. I wasn’t going to say anything but he kept pushing and then I started crying and it just all slipped out,” Jensen said the words in a rush and shrugged, tugging Jared out from under the spray so he could step under instead.

“You were crying?” Jared’s heartfelt heavy and he pulled Jensen back into his arms. “Jensen, you should have talked to me sooner. Talk to _me_ about things like that, okay?” Frowning, Jared rubbed his thumb over Jensen’s cheek when he stayed quiet. “Okay?”

“I felt stupid. Because I _was_ crying. Because I always do. Because I always get so stupid and emotional about these things and I’m always the one easily offended and jealous and lame like that. It’s not like you were doing it on purpose, and if I were different I wouldn’t even notice.” Jensen sighed and rubbed his finger over his brow. “And I don’t get my eyebrows waxed so shut up.”

"Jensen, I love you. I wouldn't want you to change for anything. You know, I look at you - the way that you express yourself and I wish I were able to be more like that. I mean, I keep things inside and. And sometimes I just don't know how to get my feelings out." Sliding his hands around Jensen's waist he stepped closer. "Please stay the way you are. You and me, we're good together. You're the man I’m gonna marry.”

Smiling up at Jared, Jensen slowly nodded. “Are you sure? Because I’ll work on it for you. I just don’t want you to get tired of it.” Jensen ran his hands along Jared’s sides and wet his lips. “I want to be perfect for you, always.”

“You are perfect for me,” Jared whispered. Leaning down he nudged at Jensen’s nose with his until their lips could meet. “You’ll always be perfect for me.”

Tilting up into the kiss, Jensen pressed in closed then pulled them both back under the spray, pulling back with a laugh when it splashed over their faces. “As long as you agree never to call me a _snag_ again.”

“Okay.” Jared chucked softly and pushed Jensen’s head back toward the spray.


End file.
